Conductor
The Conductor of the 999 is a mysterious being who operates the 999 for its voyages. His name and anything else about him is shrouded in mystery and the people closest to him don't even know what he really looks like or where he came from. Appearance The Conductor's appearance is mostly covered by a dark blue uniform with a long double-buttoned jacket, a cloak, and pants. He usually wears winter gloves which change during the seasons. The conductor wears a cap with a badge depicting a driving wheel and the numbers '999' on a white armband. The conductor is rather short and has a large belly. The only visible part of his body is his face covered by a shadow and features a pair of yellow eyes. It was eventually revealed that the conductor is actually a sentient life form with a high-pressurized gas body, making him an invisible man. Because of this, he has trouble seeing without his cap as light gets into eyes rather easily. His uniform is also the only thing that keeps him from leaking out and has to wear it at all times. Personality The conductor is a serious individual, following his job and instructions to the point. Because of this, he is more than willing to throw people out into space as per his instructions not to allow stowaways. He always addresses passengers with honorifics and most female passengers as 'Female' in memory of his lost lover. The conductor is very intellectual and despite being resolute with his job, is friendly. As such he does his best to fit the needs of the passengers. The passenger's safety are always his first concern, constantly reminding everyone about departure times so that they don't miss the train. The conductor himself stated that if he ever boycotted his duties and left passenger's behind, he would drown himself in space. There are times when he loses his cool composure however, such as when he saw Maetel naked in a crisis situation. Besides passengers on the 999, there have been times where the conductor shows compassion and kindness to others including a baby who was the only survivor of a planet-wide epidemic and brought the baby on the train even though it was a violation against the rules. He is also rather attached the 999, refusing to let it be taken by hijackers. Even when a destination is reached, if the conductor cares enough about someone, he would rush to help them in dire need as he did with Tetsuro. Relationships Marvelous/Female Marvelous was a friend of the Conductor on their home world. They would often share their dreams with each other but grew apart when they achieved their goals. One day, Marvelous visited the 999 disguised as a middle aged woman known only as Female. Through this she was able to reconnect with the Conductor until she had to depart. To this day, Female had been one of the biggest influences on the Conductor. Maetel Maetel is a regular on the 999 as part of her job. The Conductor was aware of her job but chose not to interfere as per his instructions. Regardless, he trusts in what Maetel does and Maetel trusts him back, being one of the few people to see his warmer side. Tetsuro Hoshino The Conductor and Tetsuro at first had a very rocky relationship with the Conductor's by the book persona and Tetsuro's more gentle and caring self. This was best shown when the Conductor was getting rid of the rest of Claire's broken body to follow the rules while Tetsuro could only see this as cruel act. The Conductor however, allowed Tetsuro to keep Claire's core piece even after finding out about it. As time went on, the Conductor began to strike a friendship with Tetsuro, going along with his suggestions including stating the name of a planet owned by a dead Machine Man that Tetsuro took pity on rather than its recorded name and even saved Tetsuro from having his personality be overwritten by a computer. The Conductor would even share more intimate moments with Tetsuro as time went on and would even violate some established rules to help Tetsuro, having grown to respect him. He no longer even referred to Tetsuro as a passenger, but called him out by name.Category:Galaxy Express 999